


Reunion

by kowaidesuka



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaidesuka/pseuds/kowaidesuka
Summary: "Racing up the marble steps two at a time, heart pounding and giddy with excitement, Robin had only one thought on his mind: Chrom. The friend from his childhood that, while clumsy and thick-headed at times, had always made him feel at home."Or: a short reimagining of Chrom, newest recruit of the Ylissean Deliverance Army, and Robin, the secret prince of Plegia.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this adorable fanart: https://hihkoo.tumblr.com/post/172803601095/felt-like-designing-sov-style-chrobin-bonus-under
> 
> Short and simple, but I may expand upon this AU when I have the time ^^

Racing up the marble steps two at a time, heart pounding and giddy with excitement, Robin had only one thought on his mind: Chrom. The friend from his childhood that, while clumsy and thick-headed at times, had always made him feel at home. The one he left behind all those years ago. The thought of seeing his blue-haired companion again after all these years almost made him feel like giggling. He continued his trip, panting, and nearly fell over in his haste.

Robin had finally made it to the landing of the stairs, a gigantic room that opened up to an outside balcony, framed by ornate pillars. There, a lone figure stood, back turned to Robin, of a young man clad in a simple military uniform, like the ones he saw on the sentries guarding the castle rooms, only with one key difference: the arm of his right sleeve had been torn off haphazardly, revealing a familiar cross-shaped mark. The twin mark to Robin’s own mark, the one he had traced over on his hand countless times during sleepless nights. ‘Ridiculous, he is utterly ridiculous.’ Who else but Chrom would tear perfectly good clothing to show off a birthmark? Robin couldn’t hold it in anymore, a bubble of laughter rose up from his throat as he strode quickly over to his old friend. “Chrom!” he called out, before breaking out into a run again.

The laughing alerted Chrom, who had diverted his gaze to the distinctly purple blur coming for him. “Wha-” was all that came out before he was tackled and sent careening into the stack of crates next to him. Arms wrapped tightly around his back, while the mystery youth cried out “It’s really you!”. Chrom looked down, the silver glint of the man’s spiky hair oddly familiar. Then it came back to him. “Wait a sec… Robin?” His lips slowly moved to a grin, threatening to break his face. “Is that really you… Robin?!” He drew his own arms around his long-lost friend, not wanting to let go in case it was another dream. 

Robin looked up at him, happy tears forming in his eyes and a smile to match Chrom’s. “Chrom..” he breathed out. “I’m so glad to see you.” Taking a moment to compose himself, he continued, “I have dreamt about this day for seven years…” At this confession, Chrom’s arms instinctively tightened around his silver-haired friend, as if Robin were about to disappear for seven more years. “At last…” Robin beamed up at him, “I’ve finally found you.”

“You have,” Chrom affirmed. “And I’ve missed you too… so much.”

The pair lay there for a while, basking in each other’s company and the sunset. Chrom reached up to stroke Robin’s head, noting to himself how deceptively soft the man’s hair felt. Robin cuddled even closer to him, as if afraid Chrom would disappear, all the while laughing with giddiness. After a while, they reluctantly pulled apart, Robin turning to sit next to him, leaning against a crate. “You’ve got to tell me everything that happened after I left,” Robin gushed, before noticing an anomaly next to Chrom, “... starting with the half-eaten oranges next to you.”

“Oh yeah, I got pretty hungry after our fight to take back the castle,” Chrom laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“... but Chrom, none of the ones you’ve eaten have been peeled.”  
“Uh…”

“Look here, there are bite marks on the peel itself!”

“Nothing ever gets past you, Robin,” Chrom said, hiding his burning cheeks behind his hands.


End file.
